Damh The Bard Song Lyrics
by Tahere-Ravenword
Summary: I love his work and I highly recommend you look up the actual songs to listen to. They are wonderfully entrancing, spiritual and are so fun to dance/fire twirl to.
1. Spirit of Albion

* * *

**_Disclaimer! I do not own, I just really love these songs and their lyrics! Please go listen to the all of these songs. All of these are sung by Damh the Bard._**

* * *

An isle so fair, an isle so green, known by many names.

Feel the pulse, the pulse of the land,

Blood boils within your veins.

Someone go down to the Holy Well and raise the Spirits there!

Lay a feather on a stone, with a flame, and a lock of hair.

* * *

The Crane, the wolf, the bear and the boar,

No longer dwell upon these shores,

You say that the Goddess and God have gone,

Well I tell you they live on!

For in the cities and hills,

And in circles of stone,

The voices of the Old Ways,

The Spirit of Albion is calling you home!

* * *

From Manwydden's crashing sea,

To the moor and the Highland Glen.

From the Faerie Hills, home of the Sidhe,

To the veins of the Broad and the Fen.

Someone go down to the Holy Trees

Of Oak and Ash and Thorn!

Utter a charm in the verse of three,

Till the Summer King is born!

* * *

The Crane, the wolf, the bear and the boar,

No longer dwell upon these shores,

You say that the Goddess and God have gone,

Well I tell you they live on!

For in the cities and hills,

And in circles of stone,

The voices of the Old Ways,

The Spirit of Albion is calling you home!

* * *

Ride the white horses carved into the hills,

Walk to the Hanging Stones.

Bow to the might of Cerne Abbass' height,

Feel the peace in the Ancestors' homes.

Someone go down to Wilmington

Where the Giant guards the way!

Step into the Otherworld, into the womb,

Where centuries pass like a day!

* * *

The Crane, the wolf, the bear and the boar,

No longer dwell upon these shores,

You say that the Goddess and God have gone,

Well I tell you they live on!

For in the cities and hills,

And in circles of stone,

The voices of the Old Ways,

The Spirit of Albion is calling you home!


	2. Noon of the Solstice

**_Disclaimer! I do not own, I just really love these songs and their lyrics! Please go listen to the all of these songs. All of these are sung by Damh the Bard._**

* * *

In times long past

Lived a Man of green,

And his footsteps brought life wherever he'd been.

In the deepest wildwood

Was the place he was seen,

And the people did love

And protect him.

And they saw his face change,

With the turn of the Wheel

Of the Seasons,

They heard his voice sing.

* * *

I'm the Horned God,

I'm the face in the trees,

I'm the breath of the wind that rustles the leaves,

I'm the Green Man

In the wildwood I roam,

Cernunnos, I'm Pan and I'm Herne.

* * *

I shall be as the Dark Holly King,

Darkness and cold

In my cloak I will bring,

And on Winter's nights

To me you will sing,

Till the air around me starts changing,

And on the noon of the solstice

I'll give up my crown,

To the Light

And the Mighty Oak King.

* * *

I'm the Horned God,

I'm the face in the trees,

I'm the breath of the wind that rustles the leaves,

I'm the Green Man

In the wildwood I roam,

Cernunnos, I'm Pan and I'm Herne.

* * *

All Summer long

I shall rule just and fair,

Bring your crops to fruit

With the light that I share,

With fire and water,

From earth into air,

But the Wheel it keeps

Steadily turning.

And on the noon of the Solstice

I'll give up my crown,

To the cold and the Dark Holly King.

* * *

I'm the Horned God,

I'm the face in the trees,

I'm the breath of the wind that rustles the leaves,

I'm the Green Man

In the wildwood I roam,

Cernunnos, I'm Pan and I'm Herne.

* * *

T'is now modern times

And the Summer is here,

The Winter has gone

And the air it is clear,

On a fine day I walked

Through a woods I live near,

When a battle I spied

Through a clearing,

Two giants of leaves,

One light and one dark,

Even now the Wheel it is turning!

* * *

I'm the Horned God,

I'm the face in the trees,

I'm the breath of the wind that rustles the leaves,

I'm the Green Man

In the wildwood I roam,

Cernunnos, I'm Pan and I'm Herne.


End file.
